


"YOU!"  >:(

by Haospart



Series: Saving the world sucks sometimes, but at least there's family [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 10 minute drabble of Silly Shit, Drabble, Humor, Rito gets recognized by someone who he stole from, a couple paragraphs of me going 'haha that's silly', this is literally just like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haospart/pseuds/Haospart
Summary: Rito's been arrested alotin the past years.  Doesn't make it any less surprising when someone recognizes him.  That he got away from.Whoops.
Series: Saving the world sucks sometimes, but at least there's family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885636
Kudos: 4





	"YOU!"  >:(

**Author's Note:**

> Alta is Rito's little sister and belongs to [sith_shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sith_shenanigans) here on ao3, and is Fantastic and Glorious

“ _ YOU! _ ”

The furious, loud call came from halfway across the great hall of the Chantry building they’d stopped in as a quick pit stop on their way back from some life-ending calamity or another. Just a quick, uncomfortable stop. Of course,  _ this _ didn’t help any.

“ _ I’ll have your head on a PIKE you little RAT _ -” Rito’s head, previously turned to face the floor in his discomfort, snapped up to face the anger of  _ whoever _ it was who was yelling in a  _ Chantry _ of all places.

The angry man who was looking directly at  _ him _ .

The angry man who he  _ recognized _ as a very important member of the town’s governmental structure and one he’d stolen from with the intention of never ever coming into contact with the man again.

The angry man who had  _ arrested _ him about 5 months earlier, and who had been subsequently made an  _ enormous _ fool of when Rito had climbed the chains to escape.

_ Shit _ .

The man jabbed a finger at him from across the chantry, then began stalking forwards.  _ That _ broke the incredulous stupor and shook Rito out of his rather deer-in-the-headlights reaction to being spotted by angry semi-nobility.

He took off, put a hand on Alta’s shoulder, bless her for standing next to him and giving him a sturdy, if unwitting, platform to push off from, turned tail and ran.

The man broke into a run after him, but he didn’t stick around to see how  _ fast _ the pseudo-noble was running, or to see if any of the party would  _ stop _ the angry man. No, he took off, leaping down the nearest flight of stairs and out the closest door.

He’d explain later, but he was  _ not _ getting caught again. And certainly not by  _ this _ prick.


End file.
